Winx Club - Episode 125/4Kids Script
The Great Witch Invasion Scene: Cloud Tower *The Army of Decay forms around Cloud Tower.* Icy: Well ladies, Red Fountain has become our dragon stable, and the entire town of Magix is in a deep sleep. All that's left to conquer are those pixies at Alfea. And with this army personally led by me, their destruction will be swift, complete and merciless. Darcy: You so rule, Icy. Icy: You bet I do. *The army forms.* Stormy: Ready to fly over there? Icy: Oh we're not flying, watch this. Decay and rot, rise up high. Build three thrones that reach the sky. *Some of the Rot insects transform into thrones.* Icy: Ladies, we are gonna ride into battle in high style. Darcy: Sweet. Stormy: Yeah, who else has a genuine throne made of rot and decay? Icy: I'll tell you who. Nobody! *Icy laughs evilly.* *The Trix descend upon their thrones.* Icy: Move out! *The army begins their march.* Scene: Winx's Dorm Flora: Poor Mirta. I feel like I've done everything I can. Musa: You might as well toss it in Flo. Flora: You don't mean 'give up.' Musa: Look, if any one of us could break Icy's spell it's you and, obviously, it's not happening. Just let it go, it'd be better for everyone, right Stel? Stella: It's sad but it's totally true. There's no hope for Mirta as a human. Poor thing. Musa: I think it's time to go find her a nice, sunny pumpkin patch. Stella: Yeah, at least that way she'll be among friends. Flora: Stop talking like that! Tecna: Flora will never give up on her. Flora: That's right. I won't. Musa: Then use all your Winx in one last try. *The pumpkin is sparkling.* Tecna: Look, it's like Mirta agrees. Come on Flora, go for it! *Flora tries once more.* Flora: Reach out for me Mirta. *The pumpkin is glowing.* Musa: Something's happening! *Flora and Mirta see each other inside the pumpkin.* Mirta: Floooora. Flora: Mirta! *Stella, Tecna and Musa cover their eyes. Flora opens her eyes and the pumpkin is gone.* Musa: Where'd she go? Flora: Is she gone? Mirta: I'm right here. *Mirta appears whole again.* Flora: Mirta! All right! *Mirta is happy.* Flora: You're back. *Flora and Mirta twirl and hug.* Flora: We did it! I'm so glad to see you! Mirta: And I'm glad to have legs and arms again. Thank you so much for not giving up on me Flora. Flora: You know, I think it finally worked because we both tried way harder than we ever had before. Mirta: Yeah and we both believed it was gonna work too. For that one second we like lost all our doubts. *Stella walks over to the balcony and looks down, she spots someone.* Stella: Not to upstage your grand entrance or anything Mirta, but there's a tall, dark, bruding hunk of a guy pacing around under our balcony. Why don't you go see what's troubling him Musa? *From the balcony view, Riven is pacing back and forth at ground level.* Tecna: Is it Riven? Stella: Mister Moapy himself. Musa: Yeah, why do I care? But I could go for a walk. You know, catch a little breeze. *Musa starts heading out. Stella notifies Riven.* Stella: You can stop pouting now Riven, she's on her way down. Riven: Uh, who? Tecna: He's playing that silly game, isn't he? Stella: Typical boy. *Musa and Riven confront each other.* Musa: Oh. Hey Riven. Riven: Oh um, listen. They don't teach us how to do this in heroics class, but I gotta say I really like you and now I gotta go. Bye. Musa: Huh? Scene: Magix City Sky: Hello?! Is anybody here?! If you're hiding, I'm one of the good guys. ( *Sees bodies covered in dark webbing.* Sky: What the? Oh no! What have those witches done to these people? *Sky calls out.* Sky: Anybody? ANYBODY?! *He hears a sound.* Sky: What was that? Who's there? *Monster sneaks up behind Sky.* Sky: Hello? *The monster approaches Sky from behind.* Sky: I can't believe they -- Huh? *Sky draws his Fanta-Blade and attacks the monster.* Sky: All right, come on! I'm not afraid of a little slug! *The monster roars and more bugs merge with the monster making it grow.* Sky: Uh-oh! Argh, I had to say Little. *Sky comes face to face with the monster and fights with it. Scene: Alfea *A storm was brewing at Alfea.* Flora: So you're a witch Mirta, do you know any inside secrets on how we can defeat Icy, Darcy and Stormy? Mirta: They're on a whole 'nother level. They're, like, so totally dedicated to destruction. Stella: Maybe, a manicure/pedicure combo would chill 'em out. Tecna: Why are you turning this into a joke? Stella: I'm just trying to lighten things up. *Pepe is seen trying to cheer Kiko up but it does not work.* Stella: Same as Pepe's trying to do for Kiko. Though it doesn't look like it's working. Tecna: Aww, he's worried about Bloom. Musa: Well hey, we're all worried about her. But she's gonna be fine. Now way no how is any rot monster or witch gonna take down my girl Bloom. Faragonda: I certainly hope for all our sakes she's right. Griffin: Hmm. Scene: Lake Chrysalis *Bloom walks into the lake.* Bloom: Daphne? Were you calling for me? You're here, aren't you? I can feel it. Daphne: Yes, Bloom. I'm here. Bloom: How did you get here? Daphne: You brought me, Bloom. Bloom: What? When did I do that? *Bloom goes deeper into the lake.* Daphne: Come into the water, so you can see me. Bloom: Okay, but there's kind of a small problem with that cause, see, I can't really breathe underwater. Daphne: Close your eyes Bloom, and picture yourself below the surface... *Bloom looks at her reflection in the lake.* Daphne: And you will be here. Believe and it will happen. It's time for you to find me Bloom. It's time for you to complete your journey. Are you ready? Bloom: Yes, I'm ready. Daphne: Good, then come, come beneath the water. Leave the world behind and dive into yourself. *Bloom appears in the water.* Bloom: Whoa. This is like when Miss Faragonda astral-projected me. Daphne: Do you understand now Bloom? When Miss Faragonda projected you, all she did was take you deep into yourself, not to a lake on another planet. You see, that's where I exist Bloom: inside of you. *Daphne appears before Bloom.* Bloom: This is like some kind of dream. Daphne: A dream and a reality, together. You're very close to finding your powers Bloom. Keep looking. Bloom: Huh? *Bloom looks at something.* Daphne: What do you see? Bloom: I see my parents' house on Earth. Daphne: That is the place you went after the coven destroyed the kingdom of Sparks. The place I took you to to begin your journey. The place where you would grow up loved, and unharmed until the time was right. Earth was wonderful. You had parents, friends, even people who didn't understand you, all of these things helped make you who you are. Bloom: But who am I? Earth girl or Princess of Sparks? Daphne: We are the sum of all our experiences: the friends we make, the people we love, all of these things make us who we are. Ordinary Earth girl and heir to the royal kingdom of Sparks, that is who you are. Daughter of Mike and Vanessa and keeper of the Dragon Flame, that is who you are. Who you are Bloom, that can never be taken from you. What's inside you can never be taken from you. What's in your heart: that can never be taken. Now Bloom, your journey is over. You have arrived. *Daphne disappears.* Bloom: Daphne? Daphne?! Huh? Who I am, what's inside me. What's in my heart? I am Bloom. I am a princess. I am the keeper of the Dragon Fire. And no one will take that away from me. *Bloom emerges from the lake in Winx form.* Scene: Path to Invisible Road *The army marches onward.* Icy: You ladies wanna hear something funny? The quiz in last month's Teen Witch said: What would you do if you got to take over the whole universe? Darcy: What did ya put? Icy: I wrote: 'You'll find out soon enough, loser', and sent it in. *The witches laugh.* Stormy: Hey! How come we're not taking King's Bridge to Alfea?" Icy: This path leads to the Invisible Road. Darcy: Nice, so this way we'll be able to sneak right up to Alfea's gates without them having any warning. *The Army continues their march.* *Two Undines emerge.* Undine 1: Oh no! Undine 2: What is it Undine 1: Ic, Darcy and Stormy are heading for Alfea. Undine 2: And it looks like they're taking the Invisible Road. *More Undines emerge.* Undine 3: I'm sure the fairies are not expecting that. Undine 2: Or that the Witches themselves are personally leading the attack. *The monsters keep marching.* Undine 1: We must warn them. *Two undines fly off to Alfea.* Scene: Alfea Codatorta: This waitings the worst. I wish they'd just bring on the fight. *Saladin and Codatorta are playing a Magix version of Go.* Saladin: Don't get anxious. We must remain calm in times like these. Codatorta: Oh don't you worry about me, Saladin. I never act without complete forethought and a sound strategy. Saladin: Hmmm. And yet you've let your guard down. You've made a novices mistake. *Saladin makes his move.* Codatorta: Oh, you think so, do ya? *Codatorta counterattacks and wins.* Saladin: Ugh. You were distracting me with your fidgeting. *Saladin puts the game away.* Codatorta: What's the matter? Ya givin' up? Saladin: I am surrendering. But only the round, not the whole match. Timmy: I just wish I knew one way or another if Sky and Bloom were okay you know. I keep thinking "They're fine", and then "No what if?"-- Riven: Dude, you gotta relax. I'm sure they're just planning a dramatic entrance. Brandon: Yeah, but what if they're not? Riven: What if? Brandon: I don't know. Maybe we should go out scouting for them or something. Timmy: We can't. No one's allowed outside the gate. Brandon: I know, but still... Musa: What's the happs chaps? Riven: Why don't you tell us. Timmy: No one knows anything. This waiting is slowly driving me crazy. Flora: The sky is so threatening. Stella: Tecna said there's an 80% chance of-- *Lightning strikes.* Stella: Ahhh! Uhh. Lightning striking every five minutes. *Timmy laughs.* Red Fountain Teacher: Word from the Dark Forest. The Nymphs have come with news. Red Fountain Student: Finally, some info. *The Nymphs arrive.* Faragonda: Welcome to Alfea. What news do you bring us? Nymph 1: It isn't good. Nymph 2: The army is taking the Invisible Road. Nymph 1: They'll be here soon. Nymph 2: And I'm afraid that's not all Miss Faragonda. Nymph 1: Icy, Darcy and Stormy are leading the charge. Nymph 2: We thought you should know. Faragonda: Go rest up inside. *The nymphs head inside.* Faragonda: This is it! Everybody, to your positions! The final battle is coming to Alfea, and Alfea will be ready! *Kiko and Pepe hide in a burrow and Kiko is super worried.* Scene: Magix City *Sky charges and cuts off the monsters arm.* Sky: How do you like me now? *The monster's arm regenerates.* Sky: Aw, great. *Sky gets scared.* Sky: Can't we just talk about this? *Sky backs off but is surrounded by monsters.* Sky: No. *Another monster forms behind Sky on a building.* Sky: Look guys, I didn't mean to crash your party. You'd probably just wanna rot out, maybe watch each other decompose or what have you, so I'll just be on my way. *The monsters surround Sky.* Sky: Fine then! If that's the way you guys want it to be, come on Bring it! *Sky loses his fighting spirit but then sparks appear in the sky, which Sky notices.* Bloom: Hey there, Tentacle Mouth! Back away from the prince! *Bloom arrives to save Sky.* Sky: Bloom! Am I glad to see you! Bloom: Back at you Sky! Now hang on I'm gonna get you out of there. *Bloom blasts one monster and it turns to ashes. She blasts another monster and it breaks down.* Bloom: Nobody messes with my boyfriend! *Bloom blasts the last monster. The dragon disappears and Bloom lands.* Bloom: Sorry I was late. Are you okay? Sky: Yeah. But if you hadn't come along I'd be worm food. Bloom: Come on, that's not true. Sky: So uh, what was that about "nobody messes with my boyfriend"? Did I hear you right? Bloom: I just needed something to shout, like trash-talking in the heat of battle kind of thing. Sky: Oh yeah, I figured that's what it was. Bloom: No big deal, just got carried away in the moment. Sky:'''Uh, right. *Awkward moment.* '''Sky: So your powers are back. Bloom: They never left me. I just hope I didn't realize that too late. Sky: Better late than never. Bloom: So, what happened here? Sky: I'm not sure but I think the Rot Monsters did it with their tentacles. It seems the Witches made them more powerful than last time. Bloom: Oh, can these people be revived? Sky: I don't know Bloom. Bloom: Stella! The girls, if those witches-- Sky: Let's not jump to any conclusions, let's just get back to Alfea. Bloom: Leave that to me. *Bloom conjures the dragon.* Bloom: Grab on! *The dragon takes Bloom and Sky to Alfea.* Scene: Alfea Stormy: I know we're traveling in grand style, but I gotta ask, are we there yet? Darcy: You're kidding. You're actually gonna start witching now? Icy: You don't like your throne, I suggest you hop down and walk. Otherwise stay focused. *Stormy glares.* Darcy: I agree Icy but uh, do you have any ballpark sense of how much longer this is going to be? *Icy thinks.* Icy: Fifteen minutes or so now pay attention all right? We have to be at the top of our game. This battle will determine everything. *The fairies, witches and heroes prepare.* Red Fountain Teacher 1: Any sign of them? Red Fountain Student: Not yet sir. Red Fountain Teacher 2: Remember, when they come, they'll come fast and without warning. Griffin: You're still thinking about Bloom aren't you? Faragonda: Fairies don't give up on each other. Griffin: Faragonda I--- Faragonda: I know Griffin, I'm glad you're here too. *She looks around.* Faragonda: I've always believed that Bloom is our only hope. Griffin: And now, do you think there is another way we can win? Faragonda: I have to believe there is Griffin. I have to believe in possibilities. *Griffin glares. Faragonda: I need to believe, even if it's naive, that we are all capable of making a difference in our fate. Griffin: Spoken like a pixie. Faragonda: That may be true, but if we sit around and just wait it's almost the same as if we've given up. Scene: Invisible Road *A Craven notices Alfea. It then flies away and heads towards the Trix.* Stormy: Check it out, the Craven Bird's back. Darcy: What's it got to say? Icy: Everything's just as we thought it would be: Alfea is ready for the taking. *She laughs evilly.* *A monster shrieks.* Scene: Alfea Rooftop *Griffin and Faragonda overlooks the scenery from Alfea's rooftop. Faragonda turns to Griffin.* Faragonda: Do you hear that Griffin? Griffin: I do. They're here. Category:Scripts Category:Season 1 (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Category:Season 1 Scripts (Winx Club) Category:4Kids Scripts Category:Winx Club Category:Winx Club Scripts